garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Dec 1995 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Cyllan vanished for a long time. When she returned, she brought the joyful word that Magpie had returned with her from the regions beyond. Apparently, Magpie was busy helping out a caern in Alabama called Cypress Rising. Magpie went away from there too, and the Garou at that Caern helped Cyllan hunt around in the shadowy places of the Umbra to look for her. They found her. Magpie gives visions of danger: black spots all over the Bawn. That is tied to the other caern. * FBI agents have been scouring the woods with helicopters, as it turns out, searching for a cub kidnapped by Anpwhotep--the Strider Elder's face made front pages in St. Claire as the putative kidnapper. * In the very, very near future, the Caern is being sold off to the highest bidder. Hopefully that someone is someone we like. * Anubis has been *seen* again, around the caern. He helped to mediate the dispute between the Gnawers and the Caern that began after Justice banned Invisibles from the sept for obeying Rat's demand that they not take up Guardian duty. He judged Cyllan for her killing of Kevely. The sentence was ostracism for one month, removing her from the position of Caster, and assuming her training. This seems to have bothered the Fianna and a few others who feel that the punishment is too light, however no one has formally challenged the decision. * For Megan's infraction of allowing photos to be taken of her and risking the Veil, she has been sentenced to hunt down and kill Strengthbringer alone. * The Auction came and went, with a number of surprises. The Garou hold the Caern, but others own lots nearby. CITY * Apartment buildings belonging to Garou are suddenly being targeted for purchase. No one yet knows what will be done with the buildings. The Gauntlet continues to grow thicker and thicker. Pattern Spiders are also increasing in size. Several people summoned Cockroach (Sepdet and Eligio the main ones). During the summoning, a large crystal thing emerged from the river and began attacking Oaken, Hazmat, and Bambi. Oddly enough, the crystal thing was not Wyrm tainted at all. * Chugs and Becca were picking on pattern spiders in the Umbra, when they met a rather odd, shadowy person there. The rumors get a little flakey here, but the general theme to all of this is that the Gnawers have been doing similar spirit asking around, and have come up with the idea that there's this being, called the Red Man, who's making the Gauntlet so thick and weaverish, and he has a fortress somewhere in the city. He may be Garou or BSD. * Some of what looks like drug dealers in town are sniping with silver bullets. * The names of the FBI (maybe?) agents poking around, are Jonathan Holtz and Deus Bradford. Ian Bradford, who has the photos with the veil breech, may not totally be with them. Assume all require observation carefully. They are watching Harp and Starling, Dark Wine and Roses, Wolf Woods, and Antiques Unlimited. These are good places to avoid. There's a chance that these men have been Vampire hunting and know quite a lot all ready. They're telling the locals they're looking for a species of giant wolf called 'worgs' out in the woods that could be dangerous. * The gauntlet in the city used to feel like pushing through a cardboard box. Now it's like pushing through a phone book, and worse -- unpassable. PEOPLE * Mac, the Gnawer elder, has left town indefinately, in his wandering way. That leaves Pete nominally in charge, for what it's worth. * Quiet vanished for about a week. A number of people: Crossing and Prophecy, hunted her out and found her being horribly tortured and mutilated by a wyrm-maddened human. Killing that person rescued her (though she has the scars), and also ended the supply of an Umbrally-effecting drug named Cold Fire. * Sepdet, who has been missing since the last moot, and the Invisibles finally discovered and destroyed the last of the main pack of Dancers which has been tapping lines, attacking kinfolk, and trying to destroy Renaissance since August. The pack turned out to be led by none other than Sepdet's brother, whom Hazmat and Sepdet had rescued from a torture pit several months ago. Sepdet seems to have gone insane after killing him, and is convalescing at Thorn's island. Someone who looks like Sepdet, except with no scars whatsoever, has been seen near the caern again. There seems to be at least one other group of Dancers in the area, since Sebek's pack was a small independent group newly come to St. Claire. * Old News, but by now, everyone should know it. The Get, Strengthbringer-ikthya, has turned to the Wyrm. Her new name is not public knowledge. The Fang, Victory-ikthya, also turned to the Wyrm. He slew Justice-rhya, and was, in turn, slain by Anubis in ritual fashion. Stormcrow is lost forever, also. The new Alpha is Brian, and the new Warder is RainWalker. An interesting pair.... * Sepdet seems to have recovered, although she's still a little weirder even than she used to be. However, in the aftermath of her brother's pack's destruction, she has refused to return to the city except for emergencies, and has left Renaissance, which promptly folded. She seems bent on forming a new Guardian pack now, its mission to patrol the umbral bawn, its spirit something to do with the wind, and its members largely rather esoteric or insane people like Siobhan, Dylan, and Shattered-Moon. There are also rumors that Paul and/or Joseph may add much-needed common sense to this strange pack. PACKS * There's a new Gnawer pack around: Urban Infestation. Members are Pete, Becca, Mosh, Corners, and Roj. They claim the city of St. Claire as territory. All of it. * A new pack, Blackwatch, has formed. The members are Brian, Eochaid, Eamon, Shadow-Catcher, and Casey Scott. The purport to follow raven, and claim no territory. CUBS * Rholeen and Paul were Cliathed since last moot. Blinks failed. DEATHS * Sorrows also died in battle with the dancers et al, the night of the moot. She died before the main battle began. Summer Frost, for lack of adult Garou members beyond Swipes at Salmon, is no longer a pack. Ice Wolf is still seen occasionally. He hasn't forsaken what remains of his pack. MOOT * The night of the Moot, December 5th, 1995, Brian was anointed into his Alphaship in blood. Just after the pronouncement of Cyllan's sentence, a group of Garou (Black Furies, Shadow Lords, and Get) came tumbling, wounded and torn, through a moon bridge and into the middle of the moot. The Caern's few healers rushed to their aid, while the warriors, and one disobedient cub, charged out to face their foe, who were kept from entering the Caern through the same moonbridge by the strength of the wards. A mighty battle ensued, causing the deaths of Thorn, Blood Singer, and the cub, Always Hungry. (The other cubs were taken to safety.) Many others were severely wounded, but the Caern was preserved. It is now open, though all should take lupus form in traveling to it. After the battle, a new name, Heartsfire, has been used for Brian. Category:Caern Convo